Falling Apart
by TheSecretCharacter
Summary: Their friends abandoned them, their school jeered at them, but what was worse was that they were torn apart from each other...by each other. HarryDraco SLASH
1. What went down

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter (unfortunately) and you must be pretty lame to still be reading disclaimers! Just kidding....read my story still...

A/N: Okay, another story from me! Let's see how often I update this one. Maybe I'll update more frequently if you guys really like it, but I won't know unless you REVIEW!!!!! If you don't like it however, I would really appreciate it if you would not leave me some cruel comment and instead tell me what you didn't like. It's called Constructive Criticism people and I would much rather see the constructive comments than the criticizing ones!

This is my first Slash so PLEASE enjoy or I WILL destroy!!!!!

It's a bit different than the normal "boy meets boy, boy hates boy, boy loves boy, boy screws boy" so it may not be your cup of tea if you're into that cliché thing (like I am).

WARNING: In this story, I used a term that I am personally not comfortable using because it is an inappropriate way to address a homosexual. I hope that you can overlook this and see that it is essential to the story.

* * *

He heard the noises coming from the supposedly empty room. Although he was a bit hesitant to go in there, he knew he had to do it. Quietly, Ron opened the door to Hermione's Head Girl bedroom and peered inside. It was dark, but he could make out the head of a person and then the bare back of them, not facing him, apparently not noticing that Ron had come in. Ron knew that head and before he could listen for the noises again he had been yelling.

"Malfoy, what the HELL are you doing in here!?!" he screamed, redness spreading from his ears to the rest of his face in anger, "Get OUT!!! Get the FU---"

Before he could finish his sentence he noticed another head behind Draco Malfoy's that had been revealed when the startled blonde had turned his head. Ron's face turned from crimson to pale white.

"Oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!!!" He covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly in confused anger. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU IN BED WITH THIS WANKER, HARRY!?!" Ron looked up momentarily, but turned around quickly with a shriek of disgust and ran from the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

They had been making love when Ron came in. Harry hadn't even noticed someone else in the room until Ron was shouting. There was nothing that he could say to Ron to console him, to stop him from screaming. They had been caught red handed and he couldn't deny it. He just sat there in terror and didn't speak until it was too late.

"Ron, it's not what it looks like. Ron!" Harry spat out stupidly as the door slammed behind his best friend. Harry had never seen Ron that mad. He stumbled out of bed, rolling out from under Draco who had remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal. "Shit!" Harry cursed as he pulled on his pants and ran out of the room.

Draco stared after him, not daring to stop him. He was so shocked by the unwelcomed appearance of the red haired intruder that he couldn't move. Of course, it was something that he had been expecting to happen. Maybe not then, but sometime.

* * *

Harry rushed down the stairs that lead from Hermione's Head Girl quarters to the common room after Ron. When he finally caught up to him he grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him. "Ron," he whispered frantically.

Before Harry could say anything else, Ron's fist had collided with the side of his face and Harry found himself sprawled out on the ground. "Don't touch me you…you faggot!" Ron shouted, disdain hanging from every syllable. People had heard the racket and a few had risen from bed and gathered at the railing above, staring down at the scene. "If you EVER come near me, I'll…I'll tear you and your bloody boyfriend to pieces."

Harry touched the place where Ron had stricken him. "Please, Ron," Harry said quietly from his spot on the ground, "You have to understand, I didn't want to do it! He manipulated me into it…. I didn't have a choice… I-I only did it because I was so upset!"

"You sicken me!" Ron spat onto Harry's bear chest and then ran off to his dormitory, on the verge of tears.

Harry already had tears running down his face, both from frustration and pain. He clutched the side of his face where he had been hit and wiped Ron's saliva off his chest. The other Gryffindor's were staring at him and a few were whispering things. Quickly, Harry stood up and headed back to the bedroom he had just left. No way could he have gone to the dorm to sleep. Not only was Ron there, but he would have had to go through all the people on the way and he knew what those whispers were about.

* * *

Draco was pulling on his T-shirt when he entered the room. It was a blue Quidditch one supporting a team that Harry had never heard of. Harry liked the way it clung to Draco's body but wasn't too tight. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands and wept. The door shut behind Draco as he left, he knew that now was not a good time to talk; he knew that there was nothing that he could say to comfort Harry.

A/N: I know that this chapter was short but I wanted to only explain the event that will be reflected upon the rest of the story. Also, I didn't want to explain too much of their relationship here. That's the next chapter! Okay, I love you for reading my story and I hope you will read more!


	2. Where it came from

Disclaimer: Are you reading this? No, I didn't think so. Do you really need me to tell you that Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling? Yes… I guess you do…Well consider it said then.

A/N: Don't you love me? I decided to post this next chapter at the same time because the last one was so short. Well… you may not love me once you have read this chapter. If you read slash as much as I do than you will probably be bored out of your mind by this chapter. It's just explaining their relationship and when and how it started. Nevertheless…please read this chapter or at least review and pretend you did!

* * *

It was fall of their seventh year at Hogwarts. Both Harry and Draco had been through hell during the summer. In fact, they had both been through hell since the end of their fifth year. Harry had lost his godfather and had mourned over it that whole summer and when his sixth year had rolled along he had suffered through the whole year trying to repel the painful thoughts that Voldemort sent him. By the time summer came again, Harry was about ready to die when he found out that he had to spend the entire summer with the Dursley's.

If Harry's summer had been bad though, Draco's had been horrible. The previous summer, Draco had endured his mother's anger and weeping over his father's absence. He had been taken to Azkaban prison because of Harry Potter. His family's hatred for the boy intensified greatly but as hard as Draco tried, he could not hate the boy any more than he already did. Draco hated Harry yes, but he wasn't too fond of his father either. His father was an angry man who used violence to solve as much as he could. But when school started up again, Draco found himself hating Harry less and less. Perhaps it was just the absence of his father that kept Draco from taunting Harry as much. But by the next summer, Draco's father had gotten out of prison again somehow and was using more violence than ever to take his anger out on Draco. When school was back in session, Draco had nothing left of himself.

And when school started again, both parties seemed to have eased up on their feeling toward each other. Harry remembered watching Draco sit in silence everyday, ignoring his friends, hardly speaking. The previous year Harry noticed that there had been far less confrontation, but this year there had been none. What had made Draco the way he was? Harry found himself feeling sorry for the boy. Only, it was the way one would find themselves feeling sorry for an abandoned puppy and then falling in love with it…falling in love with him…. It was hard for Harry to grasp this because he had never considered liking a guy before. Then again, he had only really liked one girl before anyway. But Draco was supposed to be his rival, he was supposed to hate him not have feelings of warm passion for him.

Draco had noticed Harry noticing him. At first he had wanted to say something awful to Harry, just to piss him off. Tell him that he should keep to himself and stop staring at him. But Draco couldn't, it was too hard to speak up these days. And besides…Draco was glad that at least someone cared… maybe he cared… and he was finding himself staring back at Harry. In the beginning he didn't know why he was staring at him. He didn't know why he thought about him so much. But it finally dawned on him and when it did, he found himself craving to be with the boy who lived. It wasn't so hard for him as it was for Harry. He had known that he was gay for quite some time. But he felt a twang of pain at the thought that he would never really get to be with Harry; not while his father was his father…and Harry was Wonder Boy.

About a month and a half into school-late October-the two boys had their first real encounter with each other since they had started to realize their true feelings. Harry and Draco had been walking down a corridor in opposite directions when Harry dropped his books. Whether he dropped them out of clumsiness or because he was nervous around Draco, he didn't know. He still wasn't sure what he was feeling for Draco but he knew he liked the way Draco was looking at him sometimes and he also like the way Draco looked, period.

As Harry's books clattered to the floor, he bent down to scoop them back up. And since the two of them were the only people in the corridor, Draco figured he could snag the chance to help him. His hand touched the dark-haired boy's as he bent down to help him and they both quickly withdrew from the contact. Harry looked up into Draco's cold gray eyes… his sad, sad eyes. He looked down again, face becoming hot, when Draco raised his gaze and their eyes met. That one moment when their eyes had locked on to one another's had sent chills down his spine.

"Thanks," Harry had finally choked out.

"Don't mention it," Draco's voice had been different from how he had ever talked to Harry. Not only was it kind, but it sounded as if he had lost his breath. He had. When he had looked into Harry's green orb-like eyes he had been astounded to see so much pain and fear and…. was that lust?

They walked away from each other and then though of each other and then dreamed of each other night after night. But dreaming wasn't good enough for Harry. He wanted to touch Draco, something he had never done except the time he hit him. Harry found himself bumping into Draco on purpose in the corridors, mumbling a quick "sorry" before hurrying off again with his heart missing a beat. He did it quite a bit, bumping into him everywhere, and Draco started to realize what was going on. Draco never tried to bump into Harry. He was far too afraid.

Finally, after many different confrontations, as Harry walked right into Draco's back, the blonde did what he had wanted to do for a long time. He turned around and kissed him. It was just a little kiss. It could easily have been passed off as an accident had anyone seen; their mouths had simply hit each other. But when they both moved back into place, blushing, they could tell that neither of them thought of it like that. They sprung together again, neither knew which had moved first. Their mouths mashed into one another and Draco had grabbed Harry's face, caressing it, their tongues joining in and battling each other.

After that they started meeting up and making out in classrooms and finally they went a bit further in about the middle of December. Harry had of course realized that he was attracted to Draco but he couldn't say anything beyond that. It was Draco who had spoken those forbidden word first.

They were in Draco's empty dormitory on the first night of break, on his bed about to fall asleep when he had rolled over and faced Harry, who was lying on his back, eyes closed.

"Harry," the blonde had whispered.

"Hmm?" The other had responded sleepily.

"I love you…"

* * *

A/N: Yeah… kinda boring…oh, well. I hope you liked it anyway. Well, review and pretend to like it at least! : 


	3. Sadly Short Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to me, I swear it does… I'm filthy rich because of those books and I'm planning to take over the world right now. Sshh…. Don't tell anyone….

Yeah right, I don't own Harry Potter so don't go all crazy (haha)…. You can love me anyway though! :

A/N: I noticed I had a lot of mistakes in my last two chapters. Sorry 'bout that. I look all ignorant when I don't go over my work carefully enough. Anyway, here's my next chappie! Hope you all enjoy it…I can't think of anything to do really but I somehow managed to produce this weirdness that you are about to indulge in… Review, mmkay?

Thanks to….

RabbidChicken- Thank you m'dear, for your compliments! You are far too kind. Update your story too.

Nicky Abagale- I'm so glad that you liked it! I hope you like this chapter.

Sheree- Wow! You actually reviewed for both of my chapters. : Thank you very much! I really appreciate getting reviews like that.

Neolina- Thank you muches and muches! Please keep enjoying it.

* * *

"Kiss me." Harry demanded looking straight into Draco's eyes.

"What would your friends say?" Draco asked coolly, almost harshly.

"What would your father say?" The dark-haired boy responded with a daring tone.

Draco lunged at Harry, pinning him to the wall, kissing him gently at first but then Harry deepened the kiss and switched positions with the blonde. Harry was pushing Draco into the wall with his body but suddenly pulled back.

"Why am I doing this?" He asked himself out loud.

"Because you like it..." Draco answered pulling Harry back into the kiss. Harry quickly withdrew again. "You ran away last time, are you gonna do it again? You were the one who arranged this little… rendezvous," he pulled a note out of his pocket.

'If what happened was for real, meet me in the Astronomy Tour at eleven tonight,' had been scrawled in untidy writing.

"I don't know what's going on…. I have to go." Harry left without a backward glance. They had shared their second kiss.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Harry kept his eyes tightly shut when he woke up, praying that he wasn't where he thought he was, that the previous night had only been a nightmare. Hesitantly, he opened one eye and looked around. There were no curtains surrounding the bed, the room was not the one he was accustomed to waking up in. No, he was in Hermione's room and he had really done what he had hoped he hadn't. He groaned and put his face in his pillow, screaming at the top of his lungs. When he had gained some composure he looked at the clock to his right. It was two o'clock. Breakfast was over and lunch was ending shortly. Although he wasn't really in the mood to eat, his stomach protested with a growl.

Slowly, Harry got out of Hermione's bed and stretched his arms up as he yawned. He had been up late the previous night, crying of all things, for a long time. Seventeen years old and he was crying over something simplistic compared to other things that he had been through.

After dressing, Harry walked down to the Great Hall. There were only a few people wondering the halls as it was break and most people were at home. Those that were in the halls were looking at him, more than usual though. When he entered the Great Hall, however, Harry really noticed that something was up. The late eaters, all the people in the massive room, turned their heads to look at him. This had happened many times before, with the room far more full than at the moment, but it was different. It was to be expected that the whole school would find out that their Golden Boy was gay and sleeping with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Sorry it's sooo short but I have to put something up after how long it's been. I'll try to hurry if you people REVIEW! Please... I have so much more motivation if I get a nice friendly review... 


End file.
